Madagascan Naval Response Team
The Madagascan Naval Response Team is the naval rescue squadron of the Madagascan Navy. The squadron operates on failures at sea by rescuing those on sinking ships, fixing ships, saving those drowning from falling overboard & sometimes rescue exercises & test drills or precautions. History Founding The team was founded after the S.S. Madagascar Julien was sunken in the Chapel Island Sound. First Great Drowning S.S. Madagascar Amazon incident Second Great Drowning S.S. Amazon Voyager 526 Discontinuation of the Madagascan Responder Program The Madagascan Responder Program was passed during the reign of Julien IV, which was what held the naval budget funds for this specific squadron. This program continued to the reign of Julien XV, but, when Julien died with no offspring & his right hand & left hand men dead before royal selection, James Winston, the grandson of Colonel Orenthal Winston, was selected by the Sky Spirits to take Julien's place. However, Winston radicalized & introduced new programs & neutralized everything that the Juliens had accomplished ever since Lycaon. One of this neutralization included discontinuing the taxing for the Madagascan Responder Program & other military funds that Winston deemed unnecessary, which he didn't know of the consequences. Without this budget, the program had to stop & the failure in money caused the squadron to discontinue, leaving the navy powerless in emergency situations. This one mistake led through James Winston's entire life, but was not undone even though many were reminded of it, even after Winston's subsequent execution caused by the repeal of Julien V's bylaw, sending Madagascar into a nation of rebellion as the bylaws of Julien II, V, IX & the Right Hand/Left Hand Man Laws had been destroyed & removed from the empire until the Great Detonation. Procedures Emergency Routes The emergency routes of the rescue squadron is usually a route through two different areas of the Madagascan Ocean. If something major happened from the other side of Chapel Island or out in the Madagascan Sea & the boats were leaving through the shipping canal, they would take R1, which is a route directly through the Chapel Island Sound. The calm sound waters aren't wavy like the ocean currents, allowing rowboats to paddle faster with less resistance. On other situations, it is unlikely that R2 or 3 would be taken. R2 is a boating line that paddles straight from the other boathouse in Shell Cottage to Chapel Island. R3 is the opposite direction, heading out towards the end of the Madagascan Ocean near Amazonia. R4 is a route that is taken if an accident occurred very close to the shipping canal & rowboats were released at Shell Cottage. R5 is the opposite, where it's R4 in reverse. Rescue Procedures Depending on the situation, there are three different procedures for the most likely situations. Water Failure Rescue Water Failure Rescue is a rescue procedure used for accidents such as the Great Drownings. In the event that a navy soldier falls overboard & cannot get back into his boat or has a faulty life vest or the vest has been inflated for almost 10 minutes, the rescue squad is alerted to the situation & one to all of the boats (depending on how many are in this situation are drowning) are sent. The arriving boats can only have 4 people in them, counting the two team personnel inside the boat. There are two team members: the rower & the rescuer. The rower is the person who mans the paddles & rows the boat. The rescuer is the person responsible of loading the boat with those being rescued. The rescuer of the boat must get out of the boat, swim over to the drowning person & help swim them to the boat. Danger boat Incorrect procedures can result in dangerous situations that can either roll or sink the boat or put the drowning people in more risk & add the rescue team too. =Overcapacity = As mentioned above, the maximum capacity of each rowboat is exactly four people. The rescue team's numbers adds two people, leaving every boat available only for two people to be rescued. In serious situations, where there is more drowning people than vacancys on the boats, the rescue team will try a procedure dubbed overcapacity or "packing the boat". The rescuer does his job, but the problem is that he's doing it too many times, which he's rescuing more people than the boat can handle, such as rescuing three people, taking up too much space. If too many people are on the boat, the buoyancy of the boat can cause it to sink, making it impossible to get it to move or even have an unbalance that would roll the ship =Downing = There is another procedure that is not at all safe. It is called downing. Instead of getting off the boat & into the water, the rescuer on each boat would try to lean over one side or the bow of the boat & try to pull the drowning person aboard. This can be very dangerous for the rescued, the rescuer & quite possibly even the rower. There are two situations that could happen: 1. If the rescuer cannot lift the rescued aboard, the rescued could yank on their arms, pulling the rescuer in to the water on top of them & endangering both of their lives or 2. The leaning on the bow could dip the boat in to the water. This leaning angle would cause the water to seep & pour into the boat & cause the boat to sink or capsize. Dead vest Dead vest is a term for a situation where both the rescued & the rescuer are in danger of drowning. Life vests can only support a human in water for only 10 minutes after inflating. The rescuers wear life vests to stay afloat, but they only have a limited amount of time before their vest dies. If they go more than 10 minutes in the water after inflating their vests, they'll start to drown. The only people able to rescue the drowning rescuer would have to be either another rescuer from another boat or the rower from their boat. Ship Repair Sinking Boat Rescue Category:Madagascar Category:Second War of Madagascar & Africa Category:Julien family Category:Winston family Category:Madagascan Armed Forces